User blog:One-Eyed Serpent/Never Stand Alone (ARC 3) Chapter N - Nine Lives
side:NANA-- I was jerked awake by someone screaming. Knowing who it was, I immediately rolled out of my bed, throwing a shirt and loose pants on. I left my room, seeing Hiro leave the room he shared with Ciel, a worried look on his face. I nodded at him, letting him know wordlessly that I’ll handle Julius. He bit his lip, but relented, leaning over to give me a quick good night hug. “Make sure he goes back to sleep, yeah?” “Will do, Nii-chan.” I answered, watching him go back. I let out a bone-tired sigh, and made my way to Julius’ room, where the sound of desperate screaming had already disappeared. I let myself in – we never really locked our doors anymore, when we understood what locked doors meant to Ryuu-nii and Gil – and I followed my nose, as I’ve scented the smell of bile. It was disgustingly sweet in smell, the kind of smell that was too strong to handle just off. I found Julius hunched over the toilet, and I brushed his long hair away from his face, waiting for his retching to stop. It ended soon, thankfully, and I hugged him close. “I’m sorry.” He whispered; voice raw with emotion and sadness. He never really got over it, did he? Poor Julius. He found himself brothers in Ryuu-nii and Gil, only to lose them. Poor, poor Julius. “It’s okay, it’s okay.” In a sense, it’s not really okay, but at the same time, it’s okay. To break down. Mama always said that people are fragile, no matter how much they hide it. You’ll break, one way or the other. I held back the urge to cry, ‘cause that wouldn’t help Julius at all. “It’s okay.” I let Julius cry himself to sleep, and I lifted him up so I could carry him over to his bed, where I made sure he was comfortable. I cleaned his face with a cool cloth, since due to his screwed up emotions his body temperature fluchu… uh, what did Hakase say… Ah, fluctuates. That’s the word. Fluctuate. Julius’ body temperature fluctuates when he’s emotionally unstable – when is he not unstable these days? Poor Julius – and though it’s nothing dangerous, it’s really, really not a nice feeling. Kinda like… ‘Apply cold water to the burned area’, in Gil’s words. I poked around Julius’ medicine cabinet for meds for the headache I know he’ll be having the next morning- no, scratch that, later – and I also took upon myself to ready a glass of water. I thought over what to do next, then decided to leave a note on his bedside. Alerting him that I’ll be leaving on a mission in… yeah, in an hour and a half. Julius’ nightmare was timely; I didn’t have to wake myself up. With Julius now fine and back in snoozeland, I left and changed out of my pajamas, wearing my usual gear. Might as well get ready, no? As I left, I knocked on Hiro’s door, and this time, Ciel opened it. She took one look at me and she nodded, hearing the unspoken ‘I’ll be going now’. Romeo wasn’t in his room, so probably he’s down at the Hangar already. Well, before going to the Hangar, I should head up and clean Ryuu-nii and Gil’s headstones. It’s been a while since I’ve visit the Garden, so it’s most likely that it’s gotten messy. Again. I swear the tree growing there is shedding leaves faster than normal. Is it doing it on purpose? I swear it is. That tree is evil. I just know it. The elevator ride isn’t long, and as soon as the door opened, I strode over to the two slabs of marble, lowering myself to my knees before them. “So, I’m back again.” I murmured softly, grinning to myself as I traced the names on the surface of the headstones. “I’m leaving for a training mission; wish me luck?” I offered a quick prayer as soon as I said my peace, and I cleared away the gathering foliage, hoping that my act of remembrance can reach my two big brothers in the afterlife. I don’t think I believe in Heaven, to be honest. I sigh, just sitting there and reminiscing, but when my phone beeped I forced myself to my feet, preparing to whip a bunch of brats into shape. Bunch of cocky brats who think they’re the best. Psh, I could take all of them down no problem. Despite sparring with them for a year now. They’re so… I dunno, the amount of prowess they have is just so sad. “Damian-san, did you see Romeo?” Is the first thing I said as soon as I stepped foot in the Hangar. The old engineer gave me a small smile, and then pointed to a particular station. Ah… So Julius wasn’t the only one suffering from night terrors. I approach, and climbed up the scaffolding to reach Romeo, who is sitting at the edge of the catwalk to sit near Shuuten Douji’s face. Dragging my steps – we never walk silently around each other – as I approached him, Romeo looks up and blinks. He stays quiet. Never saying a word. “One of those nights?” I ask carefully, sitting beside him. He chews on his lip for a moment, before nodding, eyes resolute on the God Arc Soldier’s glazed ones. I heard from Director Rachel that Romeo’s ‘muteness’ is a psychological defense mechanism. I find it sad, that the Romeo I knew years back is bubbly and active and bright, and this one is just a shadow of the original. No, wait, not a shadow. But rather, a duller side. I think the one he hides behind his smiles and underneath bright clothes and happy laughter. I keep forgetting that Romeo is a good actor. Wordlessly, I open my arms, silently offering him a hug. He seemed to contemplate for a moment, before yielding and wrapping his own arms around my shoulder. I squeeze him reassuringly when he buries his face in the cloth of my lowered hood, and I hum the lullaby my Mama used to sing to me back then. We lost so, so much… Is there any way to get them back…? Probably not. -- “You son of a motherfucking bitch.” I snarled, and before anyone could react, I grab the no-name operator’s collar and haul him out of his seat and slam him into the wall, holding him up by his neck. He spluttered and pleaded with me to let him go, but I only squeezed tighter, feeling disgustingly happy with the way I felt his breathing failed under my gloves. “As an Operator, you do know that you should update us every single minute of the goddamn mission, right?!” My angry voice rings out, every single onlooker to afraid to make a single peep in the face of my wrath. “So why the fucking hell did the warning about the Faf-fucking-nir came 16 minutes too late?!” “I-I’m… sorry…!” The operator croaked, hands scrabbling feebly at my wrists. I didn’t let up. “’Sorry’?!” I repeated incredulously. Three of my Unit died because of his incompetence and that’s all he can say?! ‘''Sorry''’?! “How can your sorry bring back the dead, hah?! Because of your laziness, three – THREE – ''of the newest batch of 3rd Gens died! You think they’ll come back if you apologize?!” “Kouzuki.” I hiss in displeasure, recognizing the voice. It was a struggle to unlatch my own fingers from the man’s neck, even when all I want to do is dig them in until I break the skin and draw blood, but my superior is just behind me and I really can’t tarnish Blood’s name anymore than we already did. ''Fuck. “I’ll be speaking to your head.” I promised the man sobbing on the floor, my face wiped clear of any emotion. I can’t show anything here, not with my outburst. People will question my (admittedly) shaky sanity. “Say bye-bye to your paycheck.” I turn on my heel sharply, and at the deliberate movement to the side of those blue eyes, I followed after the taller God Eater. I duck my head. “I’m sorry-“ “No you’re not.” I flinch, and it’s true. I’m not that sorry. “Though I understand your anger, threatening bodily harm on non-enhanced personnel is looked-down upon.” Blue eyes framed by pale yellow hair looked down at me, and I looked away, unable to maintain eye contact with Ryuu-nii’s… Dad. Yeah, Ryuu-nii’s Dad. Captain is old enough to be, being 30 and all. “I won’t make a repeat of the incident.” I said, wincing when it came out a bit stiff. “See that you do.” Captain Schicksal agreed, sipping at his beer. “… Report?” The word wasn’t said as a command, but rather, an offer to share my burden. Captain Schicksal is kind. “It’s just… We could’ve handled the pack of Marduks fine. Injuries, sure, but no casualties. The combat was intense so we weren’t aware of our Operator going silent. And then a Fafnir appeared and… And killed God Eater Privates Bazhanova, Jameson and Shiomi. Three of them in a single swipe. God Arcs broken too.” Fafnir, an Invasive Specie Aragami. Looks like a dragon made out of precious metals – specifically silver and gold - with two fully functional heads, and arsenal of attacks that made it into a Type 3 Deusphage. A new classification. Aragami with a record of multiple God Eater kills, and not following the recurring ‘theme’ for the first two classifications. And is large as a Gigantes God Arc Soldier. And those stand at 14 meters. Terrifying fucks. “Ah.” Captain Schicksal murmurs, a pained look on his face. “Was it killed?” “Yeah.” I answered. “I managed to, though I relied too heavily on luck for comfort. But moving on,” It was a deliberate change in topic, and we both know it. “I didn’t know you’re here, Captain Schicksal. Cradle here too?” The man purses his lips, but doesn’t react to his title. “Yes; we’re stopping by for repairs. Encountered a bit of a snag a few ways to the east.” He answers. “Magatsu.” I wince. To encounter that… “I won’t be here long, just waiting for the others to finish the repairs on the mobile base, actually.” Captain Schicksal said. “Ah. Is Sakuya-san okay? And Ren-chan too, for that matter.” I remember the handsome little boy, with dark hair and curious mismatched eyes of red and green. He should almost be 10 years old now, isn’t he? “Yeah. Sakuya’s back in Operating work, and she and Madame Tsubaki are teaching the kiddo.” He replies, turning the corner and making way to the God Arc Hangar. “Picks up lessons fast as his father downs his damn beer.” I chuckled, and I trotted after the older God Eater, who was in the process of reclaiming his Buster Blade from its temporary tank. He shoulders it, and looks down on me. “Well, should be heading now.” He pauses, and adds as an afterthought. “Tell the others we said ‘hi’.” I nod. “Will do.” He gives a small, lopsided smile – not quite reaching his eyes, but it’s genuine enough – before stalking out of the Hangar, boots not even making a sound against the steel floor. As soon as Captain Schicksal is gone, I turn in Any God Arc, just in time for my phone to ring. I pull it out of my pocket, flipping it open. It’s Hiro. “Hello? Nii-chan?” “Oh, good, you answered quickly.” I hear Hiro sigh, and I frown a little when he continues in a more serious voice. “Where are you? At the moment?” “Down here in the Hangar. I just got back from the almost-failure mission.” I grimace. “… I’ll come down and get you in a few. Stay put.” He says. “Okay.” I concede. “Director called?” “Yeah. See you.” So I wait. Lucky for me, it only took Hiro 3 minutes to arrive down here at the Hangar. He finds me immediately – we all sort of developed a, eh, sixth-sense when we’re looking for each other. Pretty useful, really, but not when you want to hide – and he walks over, his face neutral but his eyes warm. I jump up from where I was sitting and reading Upgrade catalogues and I grab him into a bear hug, which he returned as best as he could – I’m still the physically strongest out of Blood, huh – before pulling back and staring intently into my eyes. “I heard what happened.” He explains, after several seconds of a staring at each other. I grimaced, closing my eyes and turning my head away. I feel him pat my cheek in a comforting manner, before pinching both of my cheeks. Hard. “Nii-''chaaaaaaaaaaaaaan''!” I can’t help but whine. He laughs softly, and steps away, gesturing for me to follow him. I fall into step beside him, and we enter the elevator. He punches the button that’ll lead to the Upper Floors, where Director Claudius’ office is. “So…” I rock back and forth on my feet, looking at Hiro’s calm face. “Got any clue to why we’re called?” “The Germany Branch sent their elite unit here as a symbol of partnership.” He said, crossing his arms and leaning back against the wall. “The Blitzsoldat, or known to the others as the ‘Silver Elite’. They directly serve the Germany Branch’s God Eater Commander, Carsten Kron. He’s going here, along with a handful of the Blitzsoldat. Specifically the Squad Captain and the Second-in-Commands.” I notice the plural. “’Commands’?” I mutter curiously. Shared responsibilities? I wonder why. “Yeah. They’re obscenely young, but they’re good.” Hiro bit his lip. “Twins, in fact. Older sister and younger brother. Only ones with black hair amongst the silver-haired Blitzsoldat. I heard rumors they’re the children on an well-known God Eater back in Germany, and then they were taken in by the Squad Captain since apparently the Captain owed the twins’ parents. Another rumor says they’re actually the children of the Captain himself.” “Hibari-nee and Fran-san told you?” “More or less I overheard them.” Hiro shrugs. “Either way, these Blitzsoldat guys are something. The Commander, too. Just, but ruthless and relentless. Got an Aragami kill count of almost… Almost a couple hundred thousand.” My jaw drops. “Yeah, that’s my expression the first time too. But it’s true. His Rank and records are proof.” The elevator dings after Hiro’s words, and we leave, seeing that it’s the floor we wanted. My mind whirs as we walked up to the Director’s door – I absently hear Hiro knock twice, the Captain’s Knock, as well call it – and I take my place next to Romeo, putting him between me and Julius. I wonder why the German Branch suddenly sent over delegates. Sure, I could take their word for it and accept that it’s to promote relations between Far East – and FRIAR – and Germany, but considering Far East’s luck, I think I have to be wary. Ryuu-nii’s ‘nurse’, The Humongous Lump of Blubber name Graemethrower… An anti-Fenrir who managed to poison and assault a well-known God Eater is bad enough, but the Director itself being the traitor is the worst. And to think Graemethrower made us do several more of Ryuu-nii’s punishments… Yup, I don’t regret it at all when we dumped a defenseless Graemethrower in the middle of a pack of Vajras. Execution Squad… I’m pretty sure Ryuu-nii and Gil would be rolling in their graves, with the irony of the situation. I feel someone tap the side of my thigh, and looking at Romeo – ever silent – he gestures towards Director, meaning we have to line up and deliver a proper salute. So we did, Hiro speaking for all of us. “Blood Execution Squad; reporting.” Ryuu-nii, Gil… Please watch over us. -- 'You guys have no clue how relieved I am for finally finish and posting this thing. ' 'I’m still alive, yay! ' Category:Blog posts